the what if switch
by icywarm
Summary: Rukia kurosaki was just a normal teenager until Ichigo Kuchiki cane into her life... what would happen if Ichigo and Rukia's spots were switched. some things have obviously changed from the anime. Discontinued.
1. episode 1

An/e: this is one of my first stories so please bear with me through it. I got the idea from reading a bunch of fanfics where Ichigo and Rukia were switched. But their last names remained the same and so did their siblings. And then this idea blossomed in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters. If I did, bleach would not be as awesome as it is.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Thud! The gang leader was just sent flying backward.

"Wat that crazed woman do to him?" one of the goonies asked.

"I have a couple of questions to ask you," she asked.

"yeah," another goony answered.

"Why is that vase," she asked, pointing to to a fallen vase, " laying on its side? Smelly, you answer!"

"I guess that we knocked it over while we were skateboarding," goony one answered.

"Right," the girl answered. "So how would you feel if someone defiled your grave? Stupid! How 'bout you answer."

"Well, I'd uh feel very sad and angry," goony two answered.

"So what do you say?"

"We're sorry!" the goonies yelled, picking up their leader and running.

"That should be the last you see of them."

"Thank you," the goust of a young girl answered.

"Whatever," the woman answered, as she walked home.

"My lovely daughter has returned!" a man yelled, launching himself at the girl.

The girl simply sidestepped and the man was lunched out the door.

A light headed girl was worried. "Will dad be okay?"

"Relax Yuzu," a black haired girl replied. "He'll pop up any moment."

"I supose you're right," Yuzu answered.

"Hey Karin," the woman said," how was your day?"

"Same as ever," the black haired girl (Karin) answered.

"But Rukia," Yuzu started," are you okay? I mean dad just launched himself at you again!"

"I'm fine," the woman (Rukia) replied.

"Masaki!" the dad yelled/sobbed to a memorial poster. "My daughters hate me!"

"Rukia, why don't you come eat?" Yuzu asked, ignoring their father's sobbes.

"Naw, I'm not hungry right now. Why don't you save some for me later" Rukia asked.

Rukia was laying on her bed.

A man clad in black with a giant sword on his back walked through the window.

"Hey!" Rukia shouted. "You just can't walk into someones room."

The man ignored her.

"the hallow is near. I just can't sence where," the man said.

"Whats hallow? The safe! Did you already rob us and come back for more!" Rukia yelled, kicking the man in his back.

The man got up.

"and who are you? I'd hate to think you're a robber, because, even a newbie wouldn't just walk into plain sight!"

"I'm surprised that you can see me. Even more that you can touch me," the man said, putting his hand on Rukia's head. " you must be brocken. You have to be, especially because of your hieght, miget."

Rukia tried to slap him, but the man just moved out or the way.

"what are you?" Rukia asked.

"I could tell you, but you might not believe me," the man replied.

"So. Tell me anyway. I'll decide if I believe you or not."

The man shrugged, "if you say so."

He sat down and Rukia fallowed suiit.

"Okay," Rukia said. "You said that you're something called a shimigami, or death god."

The man nodded.

"and you have two main jobs and one other job."

The man nodded again.

"One of the jobs you have is to send spirits to the soul socity or as we might call it, heaven."

The man nodded.

"the other job is to purify these hallows so that they can go to the soul socity."

The man nodded again.

"And you also make sure that everyone is safe from these hallows."

"Yes," the man answered," the hallows feed on souls, living and dead."

"Like that is believable! You expect me to believe you when I've never seen a hallow and right now I'm seeing my first shimigami I've ever seen?"

"No."

Rukia blinked.

"I told you, midget, that I didn't expect you to believe me."

A vien popped on Rukia's forhead. "I'm a miget." she hit him with the closet thing she had, her sketchbook.

A piercing howl filled the sky.

"did you hear that?" Rukia asked.

The man nodded.

"Ru-Rukia," Yuzu whispered, " it got Karin. R-run away." Yuzu collapsed.

"I've gotta help!"

"No1 bakudo number one, Sai!" the man yelled.

Instantly, Rukia's hands were bound behind her back as she fell to the ground.

"What did you do? I need to help my sisters!" Rukia yelled.

"demon arts, bakudo. And I won't let you go. You'll only get in the way," the man answered, running down the stairs.

"wait! They're my sisters!" Rukia shouted.

"Have to get sown there," Rukia whispered. She managed to fall down the stairs.

"Stay back! The hallow is way to strong for you to handle! The man yelled.

It was then that Rukia spotted Karin in the monster's hand.

She immediately struggled against the binding.

"that could be bad," the man shouted. "STOP!"

The binding was thrown off Rukia.

'no big surprise,' the man thought. ' I suck at this kind of stuff.'

Rukia grabbed a chair and ran towards the hallow.

The hallow simply swiped her away.

The man took the opportunity to cut off the arm that was holding Karin.

The man caught her and carefully put her down.

The hallow retreated.

"its finally gone!" Rukia yelled.

"No its not over," the man replied. "its hungry and I think I know whaty it wants to eat."

"what?"

"the hallow is after you. Don't worry, I've beaten bigger, much bigger," the man replied.

"So my sisters and dad were hurt because of me? I-I feel so guilty."

The hallow reappeared with a new arm.

"hey!" Rukia yelled. "don't you dare hurt my family! Come and get me if you can!" she stood with her arms out wide.

The hallow howled and charged.

Rukia closed her eyes waiting for the blow that didn't come.

"you idiot miget," the man said. "did you really think that you alone would fill it? This creature will still come back, most likely to your family."

The man cut off part of the hallow's mask.

"Too shallow!" he yelled as the hallow retreated.

"do you want to save your family?" he asked.

"of corse I do!" Rukia replied.

"then we'll try this. Its forbidden and could kill you. I also wouldn't have too if I didnthave to protect you."

"I'll try! What do I have to do?"

"take my zampacto and plung it to the center of your being."

Rukia nodded. "Albright shimigami, I'll do it."

"its not shimigami," the man said. "Its Ichigo. Ichigo Kuchiki."

"And mine is Rukia Kurosaki."

The sword was plunged into her chest. When the smoke cleared, there stood Rukia clad in the outfit of a shimigami. Her katana was that of a regular one, instead of a giant's sword like Ichigo.

"You dare hurt my family! Now you die!" Rukia yelled, charging at the hallow.

She cut off its arm and hallow blood was everywhere.

It swiped with the other arm and Rukia managed to jump it. Finally, Rukia managed to cut the hallow's mask and it disappeared.

Name: Rukia Kurosaki

Hair color: black

Eyes: violet

Occupation: high school student and

**SHIMIGAMI!**

**Author's note:**

**Please review. I have the second chapter already written down and I may or may not post it. Of enough people enjoy the story, I will post it. This story is basically the anime so there will be (eventually I hope) bounts. This first chapter is episode one. Please don't be mad if dome parts were left out, I wrote based on memory. Anonymous reviews are welcome. Flames are welcome. Everything but copying is welcome. You may use this idea if you want.**


	2. episode 2

A/n: I am so sorry this took so long to update! I meant to update once a week but the computer I had used was broken. Only now can I actually get on to type. So anyway, here is chapter two of the what if switch.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Gooood mooorning my daaaughtor!" Isshine yelled, seemingly falling from midair.

Rukia kicked him in the face. "What do you think you are trying to do? Kill me?"

"You've done well. It seems as if I have nothing left to teach you," Isshine replied.

"Last night! Are Karin and Yuzu alright?"

"Were they hurt?"

'Huh,' Rukia thought.

"It's amazing! " Isshine yelled. "A truck drives straight into our house and no one's hurt."

"What's even more amazing is that no one woke up," Karin replied.

'They think a truck did this. It must be the work of that shimigami. I wonder he went back to the soul society or something,' Rukia thought.

AT SCHOOL…

Rukia was sitting at her desk.

"Rukia!" an orange haired girl yelled. "I heard that a truck drove into your house! Are you alright?"

"Orihime, I'm fine," Rukia replied.

"That's good to hear," a black haired girl said.

"Taski! It's nice to see you," Rukia replied.

"Guess what!" Orihime asked.

"What?" both Rukia and Taski replied.

"I heard that we're supposed to be getting a new student today!"

"Cool," Taski said.

"I can see him now," Orihime said.

"Hello. My name is Ichigo Kuchiki. How are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You!" Rukia yelled. "Why are you here?"

"Do you know each other?" Taski asked.

"Of course not. I just moved here," Ichigo replied. Then he extended hi hand to shake Rukia's. it read, 'Play along or you are dead.'

"Come with me," Rukia demanded.

OUTSIDE…

"What's with the act?" Rukia asked.

"What act? I'm just a new transfer student," ichigo replied.

"Why didn't you go back to the soul society or wherever you came from?"

"I could, but people would get suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"I usually have my spirit energy pouring outa me like crazy. But because of last night, you have almost all of my powers. I can still be a shimigami, but, I'll just show you"

"Huh?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo slipped on a fingerless glove and pushed Rukia with it.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Demonstrating. Now do the same to me." Ichigo replied.

Rukia nodded, put on the glove, and pushed Ichigo into shimigami form.

He collapsed immediately.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. But like I said before, most of my powers are in you. Just look at my zampacto," Ichigo replied.

Rukia did, and gasped. His sword was no longer the overly sized on as tall as he was. It shrunk. Its width was that of a regular katana. And it was a fifth its normal size.

"I'm out a breath like this and my zampacto is way to light."

Ichigo got back into his body.

"Anyway, Rukia you have to do my job for me." His cell phone rang. "And it's the perfect time too. There's a hallow."

"What about my body?" Rukia asked.

"Just fallow me," Ichigo replied.

AT A CHILD'S PARK…

"Before the hallow shows up, let me tell you something. If you destroy this hallow, prepare to risk your very life to destroy them all. It's your job now."

Rukia nodded.

As if on cue, a giant spiderlike hallow appeared, chasing the spirit of a small boy.

"Remember what I said and chose," Ichigo whispered.

"I'll save everyone!" Rukia yelled, charging at the hallow.

She made quick work of it.

AFTER SCHOOL AFTER RUKIA GOT BACK INTO HER BODY…

"So do have a place to stay?" Rukia asked.

"You'll see later," Ichigo replied.

There was a scream and the screeching of car. A girl was in the road. Ichigo and Rukia ran to her.

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really," Orihime answered.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia whispered. "She is in our class!"

"Oh. I'm sorry for forgetting you. I have this habit of forgetting names and the faces they go with."

"Were you hit by that car?" Rukia asked.

"MmmHmm. But it's just a little bump on my head. Nothing really," Orihime replied.

"Just wait till Taski hears. Hey! Weren't you shopping?"

"Yeah. Thanks goodness my celery is fine," Orihime replied, spinning it in a circle. (I'm not sure what it is so its celery.)

"That's a nasty bruise on your leg. Can I take a look at it?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Orihime answered.

Ichigo frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Thanks for letting me see it," Ichigo answered.

"Bye!" Orihime yelled.

"You know," Rukia said, "a few years ago her older brother was in a car accident. I just cant believe someone so alone could be so happy all the time."

"That's time enough," Ichigo said.

"Time enough for what?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing, see you later." The Ichigo ran off.

"The nerve of some people."

Rukia was in her room thinking when her father "introduced" himself. "Rukia! Have you seen my pajamas?"

Rukia dodged his midair assault while answering, "I have not seen you pajamas. I'm never in your room!"

Isshine then cried out of the room, "My daughter hates me! Why?"

IN THE CLOSET

A cell phone started beeping. Ichigo opened it to see what was written.

BACK OUTSIDE THE CLOSET

"Where is that annoying beeping coming from?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, slamming open the closet door. "Think fast!" using the glove, Ichigo pushed Rukia out of her body right as a giant, red hand smashed the place she just was.

"What was that!" Rukia asked.

"A hallow! Now kill it!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia jumped up, zampacto raised, and charged. Her sword got stuck in the ceiling. "Not enough space!" she yelled.

Rukia did manage to slice of a piece of the hallow's mask off. Her eyes widened as she saw the face of the hallow.

The hallow retreated.

"I think I know who that hallow was. It looked like Orihime's dead brother!" Rukia whispered.

"Then here is a word of advice. When you attack a hallow, slice the back of the neck so you don't see its face," Ichigo stated.

"But it's just a monster, right?"

"Correct. Hallows, though they were once wholes, are monsters, and as such, must be destroyed."

ORIHIME'S HOUSE

Ding! Dong!

'Oh. Hi Taski!" Orihime happily replied, opening the door.

"My mom said I should bring this over. I'm glad she did too. If I don't bring something over, you end up cooking the strangest things," Taski replied.

"Come in."

ICHIGO AND RUKIA

"I thought that hallow's just prayed on any soul!" Rukia yelled.

"That's only after they've eaten the souls of their loved ones," Ichigo replied.

"Then we should hurry!" Rukia yelled.

ORIHIME'S HOUSE

Taski and Orihime were sitting around a table, laughing.

The pink stuffed bear sitting on top of Orihime's dresser fell to the ground.

"Hmm. Oh no! Mr. Pinky has a cut on his forehead," (Once again I don't know what she called it.) Orihime said, crawling over to her bear.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Better than chapter one? If I cut off a little too early, sorry. Chapters one two and three are all written by memory. Chapter three is written, I just can't get to the computer as often as I would like. Also, since its Rukia instead of Ichigo, I think Taski should get the powers instead of Chad. What do you think?


	3. epsode 3

A/n: sorry it took so long. I can't get on the computer that much. Anyway chapter three is episode three. Oh. For those people who got a bunch of emails for chapter two and it wasn't there, I didn't know how to upload ch and it ended up being ch 1. But I figured it out. Starting in chapter four, I will change it up a little bit. Can't have it fallow the anime perfectly or it will most likely get boring to read. The bleach storyline will be there though. And thanks to Little White Comet for some ideas and RukiaMidget for correcting some of my typos. Does anyone know how to spell ishidas first name? I don't so he is referred to as ishida. Now enough of this long note, on with the story!

I DON'T OWN BLEACH! IT WOULD SUCK IF I DID!

A giant red hand pushed/stabbed Orihime through her back.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled as Orihime's body fell to the ground.

An invisible force pushed Tatsuki against the wall.

Orihime sat huddled in the corner. 'What is this?' she thought, pulling on a chain attached to her chest. 'I- I can't breathe.' Her eyes wandered until she saw a body. 'Is that me?' she thought.

The hand hen forced Tatsuki to the ground and crushed her ribs.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled, running towards the hand I order to body slam it. The hand was pushed aside and Orihime gently put her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Get away!" Tatsuki yelled, swinging her arm widely in fear.

"What are you screaming about? It's me, Orihime!"

"It's no use," the monster said. "She can't hear you. She can't even see you. What good is talking to her going to do?"

Orihime stood. "Who are you?"

"That makes me sad, Orihime, very, very sad. Have you really forgotten me? Can't you recognize my voice?"

Orihime didn't answer until, "S-Sora? Could you really be my brother?"

He nodded his head.

"What happened to you?"

"After I died, you prayed for me every day. It kept me at peace. Not long after, you became friends with that girl. Soon you prayed for me less and less. The when you entered high school, you stopped praying all together. I-I was so lonely." He paused. "But we can fix all of that. Come with me and we'll go back to when it was just the two of us against the world."

Orihime hesitated, and then looked back at Tatsuki. "My brother wouldn't do these horrible things. He was a nice, kind-hearted man!"

"Then," Sora said, extending his hand backwards, "You will DIE!"

Orihime closed her eyes, waiting for the blow she knew would arrive. When it didn't, she opened her eyes to see Rukia holding back Sora's arm with a katana.  
"R-Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"You can, see me?"

"Of course I can! Why wouldn't I?"

Rukia's eyes fell onto the chain on Orihime's chest.

_Flashback._

_ Rukia huddled behind a telephone pole. "I'm not going out there! They'll stare!"_

"_Get going, Midget, How many times do I have to tell you before it sticks in your thick skull that you're a spirit being now? Only other shimigami and spirits can see you."_

_End flashback._

Rukia's eyes traveled from the chain to a body. 'That's!' Rukia thought, eyes widening.

"That's right," the hallow said. "Orihime is a spirit now. In other words, Orihime is DEAD!"

"You!" Rukia yelled, rushing at the hallow.

The hallow simply swatted her away, through the wall. Instinct must of kicked in because, Rukia skidded to a halt in midair, dust at feet. The hallow spit a green liquid at Rukia. The liquid hit her hand and she screamed in pain. Then Rukia dropped her soul slayer.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia fell to the ground as the hallow spit more acid at her face. Then the hallow reach back into the house and grabbed Orihime's soul chain, and flew to the ground.

"Orihime," the hallow said, "stay here while I finish this soul reaper. Then we can be together." Then it rushed at Rukia.

"Sora no!" Orihime yelled, running to stop her brother from biting and eating Rukia's soul.

"Ori-hime," Sora said as Orihime fell to the ground, blood gushing out of her shoulder from where she was bitten.

The mask on the hallow's face flashed on and off.

"What's happening?" Rukia asked, worry in her voice.

"There are two ways to become a hallow. One is to hold onto something in life. The other is to be consumed by other hallows, becoming one. I'm guessing that this hallow became one from the second choice," Ichigo replied.

"So?"

"So think, stupid midget. This hallow still has the brothers soul and that soul is fighting for his sister."

Sora then spotted the two hairpins Orihime was wearing. The mask shattered. "I'm s sorry, Orihime," he said.

"One time Orihime told me that you gave her the hairpins and that it was the only thing left of you she had. That's why she wears them every day," Rukia said.

Sora hung his head and went over to Rukia's fallen Zampacto. He picked it up and pointed it at his neck.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"It's okay," Ichigo said, while just barely able to heal Orihime. "You'll soon find out that purifying a hallow is not the same as killing it. Purifying it will give it the chance to go to the soul society. And if he doesn't go soon, the hallow will take over and even more destruction will ensure."

"Wait," Orihime said, pushing herself up. Then she winced in pain as she was not healed completely yet. "I want to tell you what I should of told you before you left for work that day. The last time I saw you alive. I didn't because we had the augment about the hairpins."

Sora nodded his head.

"Big brother, have a nice day."

Sora smiled and closed his eyes. A blue light engulfed him as his soul turned to blue pedals. Then he traveled to the soul society.

Rukia's Zampacto fell lightly to the ground and clattered.

Orihime's eyes started to water. She buried her face in Ichigo's chest and started to cry. Ichigo turned bright red.

Authors note: anyway, sorry for the wait. And I have another fanfic where you can dare the bleach characters to do whatever you want. It's called the bleach show of awesomeness. There will be no chapter three of that story until I get more dares. I encourage you to check it out.


	4. update

Authors note:

Sorry about not updating in forever, I've been busy and unable to get to a computer. Plus it's almost time for school and my family is going on a last minute vacation before school starts and I definitely won't be able to update. Just updating to tell you. I'm trying not to be one of those people who don't update for a year or more.


End file.
